My Best Mistake Was You
by Batsy Rocks
Summary: "I can't keep doing this, Clark. To Lois," The name made the Kryptonian flinch. "to you, to myself." - Implied Clark Kent/Lois Lane.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Batman, superman, Justice League or its characters.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

They were lying together in the larger mattress, silk sheets bundled at the foot of the bed and naked skin shining with sweat in the dim light of the room.

"This needs to change," Bruce murmured softly, eyes closed. He felt the other man drag a breath.

"I- I'm not leaving Lois."

He knew that from the start, of course, but the words still hurt. The sharp knowledge _he_ wasn't good enough. That he could never compete with someone like her in Clark's heart, even though he would never ask him to leave her.

Why would he when Bruce knew he could never give Clark what he needed, even if he wanted to. Because he was damaged. Broken.

He swallowed. "That's not what I mean."

"Okay."

Bruce closed his eyes again when he felt Clark remove the hand that was resting on his hip.

"We can't keep doing this, Clark."

"I know," The Kryptonian whispered, guilt lacing the simple words.

He felt a pang in his chest. This wasn't supposed to happen. Bruce never meant to put him in this position, and yet, here they were.

It was the third time this happened. The third time they ended in bed together, in spite of the guilt and swearing it wouldn't happen again. And again.

"This has to stop."

 _"How?"_

He paused. "I'm going to step down from the League."

"What?"

Bruce lifted his gaze as Clark sat up.

"I think that putting some distance between us will help keep this from happening again. I've been thinking about leaving the country as well, for a little while," He added.

Clark shook his head. "You don't have to leave. I- We can work this out. We can-"

"What? We can swear it wouldn't happen again before leaving tonight, let another couple of months go by before we find yet another excuse to be alone together and end up fucking, then repeat the cycle."

Clark looked away.

It had been so hard to stop himself from crossing that line for years, and now that they had, Bruce wasn't sure they will be able to go back. Cutting all contact was a desperate attempt to _fix_ the mess they made, though he wasn't particularly optimistic.

If nothing else, the distance should at least give him time to push down the long-ago buried feeling that this last few months had brought back to the surface.

"I can't keep doing this, Clark. To Lois," The name made the Kryptonian flinch. "to you, to myself."

He didn't get a reply to that, but a warm hand took his own a moment later.

"Where will you go?"

"I was thinking about going back to some of the places where I trained. I've wanted to do that for a while, but never found the time."

Clark's deft fingers were touching his hand, his fingertips stroking old scars and the rough, calloused skin.

"I don't want to lose you." He whispered. "You're my best friend."

Bruce closed his eyes slowly. He was and would always be his friend. Nothing more. He should be grateful for these small moments of intimacy he never thought he would have.

"Don't be ridiculous," He scoffed after pulling his hand away with a gentle pull. "I will be back and then we can finally stop acting like fucking idiots."

"You're right," Clark admitted after a pause, the words muffled by the hands covering his face. "Rao, you're right."

He tried to tell himself this was the response he wanted- and in a way, it was, but that did nothing to make the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach go away. It shouldn't hurt this much to let go of something that was never his.

"Can I stay here tonight? Just tonight. _Please."_

"Of course," Bruce breathed, grateful for a few more stolen moments together, and relieved he didn't have to ask.

Clark kissed him then, slow and deep, a hand caressing his cheek as their bodies slide together.

They will put a stop to this. The illicit meetings, the secrets, and all the lies.

But not tonight.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **a/n:** I have no idea where this come from. None. I've never been interested in fics about infidelity or anything like it, and I can't imagine either of them doing something like this. _Ever._ Except I did it here and I don't even know what I was thinking. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

English is not my native language, so any tips or corrections are welcome.


End file.
